1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine tool having a scattering prevention cover that prevents scattering of chips and a cutting fluid throughout the inside of a splash guard when the machine tool is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, as a prevention against scattering of chips generated and a cutting fluid supplied to a workpiece (cutting portion) during machining of the workpiece, a machining area is covered with a splash guard or a covering component, screening component, shielding component, or the like is set around the workpiece to suppress scattering of the chips and cutting fluid (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-283180 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-236268, for example).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-283180 discloses a technique by which a shielding component for suppressing scattering of chips on a table is provided, in addition to a splash guard for covering a machining area. However, there is no description about where the non-scattering chips are stored and how these chips are treated.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-236268 discloses a technique by which receiving plates and chip trays are provided around a workpiece, chips and a cutting fluid are received and stored in the chip trays, and the chips are collected from the stored cutting fluid. However, this technique is applied to a machine tool that has only one movement axis, and there is no description about application of the technique to a machine tool that has three movement axes (X-, Y-, and Z-axes).